the_beyonders_of_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis ( Species )
Crisis ' A '''Crisis '''is a mix between a ''Dominus Temporis, and a Homo Sapiens. ''In other words, a Human cross with a Gallifreyan. Crisis(noun) Crisises(plural) Abilities and Capabilities To begin with, a Crisis is capable of Timelord regeneration. This of course being a process where the body undergoes an extreme ''regenerating process. The body rapidly producing a hormone hereby named Lindos. Lindos is produced by mass by the brain during a moment of high trauma, which triggers the body to regenerate and rapidly heal itself. This in the process will absolutely randomize the body's visual features. Other than this, no other special abilities are present in a Crisis. What they're capable of, however is just a little more than a normal human being. Homo Sapiens sapiens. They can withstand slightly more harm and trauma before 'death,' this including poisons. A Crisis could likely survive a fall of a eight-storey building with some difficulty. Whereas a human would shatter. A Crisis possess heightened senses, just slightly superior to a human's. Biology A Crisis' body is like a mix of a Gallifreyan and Human of course. But this does not contain a bivascular system, meaning only having one heart, and an average body temperature of about 30o degrees celsius. A Crisis is also capable of sharing thoughts and memories near instantly by bashing heads. A Crisis' brain is more developed (bigger and capable of more thought) than a human's as well. The lungs were strengthened. Able to take more air in at once, which makes it easy for a Crisis to swim Creation of a Crisis The easiest way for one to become a Crisis, is to be human and be given direct energy to regenerate from a Timelord, this in which will make the brain register Lindos as a required hormone to function, in which the body will mass produce it leaving the body weakened for about two minutes. This also leaves a massive headache. After these two minutes, because of the production of Lindos, the new substance begins changing the victim, and regenerates said victim, because of this process the victim becomes half Human half Gallifreyan due to it being impossible to completely change one's species without artificial help. The complete change does not happen because the body is both trying to reproduce a human body, while the sample of regeneration energy from the Timelord conflict, resulting in the half and half body. The regeneration that the victim undergoes is much longer, and more volatile. (Explosive) A more obvious way of being a Crisis is being born from two parents who are a Crisis. A Crisis may also reproduce with a human, but strangely not a Gallifreyan. The result of this becomes a sensually enhanced human, rather than a full Crisis. Ability to regenerate and other such things are lost in the baby, the baby only keeping the more significant mind and senses. ___________________________________________________________________________ Trivia * '''There are other types of possible Crisises, currently unknown though. * The Wanderer is the only known Crisis in the universe, unless otherwise.